villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Megatron
Megatron is the main antagonist of the Transformers franchise and leader of the Decepticons. He is a minor player in the first Disney vs Non Disney Villains War but is a major player in the second. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Megatron makes his only appearance in the homemade round of the tournament. Laserbeak, a bird-like minion of Megatron, arrives on the Transformers' home planet of Cybertron. Laserbeak shows a record of the villains war on Earth. At first, Megatron finds the fights of organic beings to be amusing. But he realizes that he can take over Earth and drain it of all its resources should he win the war. He and his Decepticons, therefore, set course for earth. The first objective is to claiming Earth's orbit in order to prevent any other extra-terrestrial villains from taking position. Currently patrolling the orbit is Captain Gantu, a former army captain turned hired gun. Megatron and his Decepticons manage to shoot Gantu's ship down and it crash lands on Earth. Megatron, alone, blasts through the ship. Before he can find Gantu though, Gantu is able to surprise him by sneaking through his ship and appearing behind them. After hearing a few threats, Megatron charges. But Gantu gets the draw and severely damages Megatron. Megatron falls through the previously destroyed floors of the ship and lies dormant, fatally injured but not yet dead. His most loyal minion, Soundwave, picks him up and they retreat as Gantu fires towards them. Gantu gives a breif gloat. Desperate, Soundwave brings the dying Megatron to Mok Swagger. Mok sees Megatron's potential and agrees to fix him as long as he works for him. With that, Mok upgrades Megatron's body and he is transformed into Galvatron. Unaware of the deal Soundwave has made with Mok, Galvatron flies away looking for another fight. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Return to Megatron The newly formatted Galvatron remains clear of the action of the first war, but it remains patrolling Mok's base prior to the second. During this time, John Castaway and the Quarrymen arrive on a mission to destroy Mok's super computer. Though Galvatron positions himself to stop them, Castaway manages to destroy the computer first. The destruction of the computer actually reformats Galvatron back into Megatron, who promptly knocks away Castaway's hammer and sends the Quarrymen packing. Re-Emergence The newly-freed Megatron assembles a small army of Decepticons for his assault on Earth. His faction begins dueling with that of Emperor Zurg, Gantu's new employer. The fights produce something of a stalemate, with Blitzwing and Lugnut defeating Warp Darkmatter and Starscream defeating Warmonga, but NOS-4-A2 capturing Blackarachnia. Rematch with Gantu Captain Gantu decides to break out Blackarachnia and the other captured Decepticons. Therefore, he launches an assault on Gantu's prison. Gantu calls in some Hornet guards; Megatron effortlessly destroys them. Gantu tries the same tactic he used last time, firing a single shot at Megatron. Megatron knocks the shot away and whips the gun out of Gantu's hand. Gantu escapes in his spaceship, but Megatron transforms into a helicopter and guns the spaceship out of the air. Dealing with Starscream Megatron makes an address to those Decepticons still on the Transformers' home planet of Cybertron. All the while, Starscream does his best to undermine Megatron's authority, including mooning the camera and giving Megatron bunny ears. Megatron has enough of this and blasts Starscream with his laser cannon. Later on, Megatron inadvertently saves his lieutenant's life by scaring off Warp Darkmatter, about to finish Starscream off. Death on Planet Z Megatron readies a final assault on Planet Z, unaware that Starscream has planted a bomb onto his back. As the battle comes to a close, Megatron attacks Zurg, though the evil emperor dodges the blasts from Megatron's laser cannon. For his part, Megatron avoids all of Zurg's attacks. Megatron does get the upper hand, cutting Zurg down with a power sword. Yet, right as he is about to deal the mortal blow, Megatron dies when Starscream's bomb goes off. All that is left of him is a hand. Transformers Tournament Each version of Megatron is a seperate character in this tournament. His Animated self managed to defeat Hades in order to get a powerful artifact. His Generation One self appeared in the epilouge of the first round to make an alliance with Mok. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Robots Category:The Decepticons Category:Anime Villains Category:1984 introductions Category:Cobra Commander and Megatron Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Megatron's alliance in animated vs video game villains war Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:CGI Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Victims of Chernabog